Sucker Punch girls meet the SWAT Kats
by ric castle
Summary: Baby Doll, Rocket, Amber, Blondie & Sweet Pea are having a hard life in the asylum, a mysterious stranger appears and takes them to live in another dimension so they can start new. Along the way will be battles and some Romance.
1. Escape from Hell

They're six girls inside an asylum/brothel in a room was an adult named Madame Gorski and she was beautiful. She had five beautiful patients and they were all female. The first girl had blonde hair and was wearing a Japanese school girl outfit which was dirty and somewhat torn, her name was Baby Doll, there was another blonde haired girl and she looked almost like a boy but smelled of pickles and soap her name was Rocket, there was also another blonde haired girl and she was wearing a messed up practice recital outfit, her name was Sweet Pea, a black haired girl wearing a brown jacket and black slacks her name was Blondie. Even if she did have blonde hair and our final girl was Asian and her name was Amber. Those girls have stories to tell about life before coming to the nut house.

"I wish we lived somewhere else that accepted us and didn't judge us." Baby Doll whispered to her group.

"For once I agree." Rocket whispered.

It was midnight inside the asylum/brothel and the girls were getting ready to go to bed but out of nowhere a silhouette of a figure.

"Baby Doll." The voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Baby Doll whispered.

The figure was a teenage boy; he was wearing jeans, converses, a vest, a beanie, a leather jacket, a hoodie, baseball t-shirt, he also had a sling over his shoulder and he had a chain around his arm.

"Baby Doll. I want you to get Rocket, Sweet Pea, Blondie & Amber to come with me because you five are getting a get out of jail free card." The teenager said.

Baby Doll got the four of them and they have gotten dressed and I told them to follow me to the dressing rooms.

"Okay where are we going?" Blondie whined.

"Be quiet!" the four girls whisper snapped at her.

We had entered the dressing room, and I locked the doors behind them.

"I'm going to show you something but you have to promise me, you won't scream." I said to them.

The girls nodded their heads.

_**Is this the real life?**_

_**Is this just fantasy?**_

_**Caught in a landslide,**_

_**No escape from reality.**_

I had taken off the bean and pulled my shirt up a little, when I pulled the shirt up a little my tail had come out and swaying tensely.

"You have a tail? That is so fucking cool!" Rocket blurted.

Thankfully Sweet Pea covered her mouth and shushing her.

I had taken off my hoodie and a pair of feline ears popped out of my skull and everyone was looking at me as if they'd seen a ghost.

_**Open your eyes,**_

_**Look up to the skies and see,**_

_**I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,**_

_**Because I'm easy come, easy go,**_

_**Little high, little low,**_

_**Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.**_

"We are going to live in a new dimension where you'll be safe and sound." The stranger said.

"We can be safe and no one will have to suffer this reality. I can't force you five into this, it has to be of your free will. So make the choice." The stranger said.

_**Mama, just killed a man,**_

_**Put a gun against his head,**_

_**Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.**_

_**Mama, life had just begun,**_

_**But now I've gone and thrown it all away.**_

_**Mama, ooh,**_

_**Didn't mean to make you cry,**_

_**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,**_

_**Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.**_

They all nodded wanting to escape this hell.

"My name is Carter. Carter Delsin and where we are going is super cool." The teenager said.

I had pulled out a pearl and threw it against a wall and a blue and red portal formed.

_**Too late, my time has come,**_

_**Sends shivers down my spine,**_

_**Bodies aching all the time.**_

_**Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,**_

_**Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.**_

The six of them held hands and paw ready to jump into the portal, until the cook slapped Rocket from behind and without a sudden warning I turned around and stabbed him in the Adam's apple.

"Never ever hit a girl again you dick." I said while kicking him in the balls and spitting on him.

"You okay Rocket?" Carter said while looking at her face.

"I'm fine, thank you." The youngest girl said, following her kissing my cheek.

We heard the sounds of doctors and guards. The portal was waiting for us.

_**Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows),**_

_**I don't wanna die,**_

_**I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.**_

"All right! Next stop, MegaKat City!" I said out loud.

The guard was charging at us like a bull and before he tried to touch us, the five girls and I jumped in following the guard landing on his face as the portal closed behind us.

_**I see a little silhouette of a man,**_

_**Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?**_

_**Thunderbolt and lightning,**_

_**Very, very frightening me.**_

_**(Galileo) Galileo.**_

_**(Galileo) Galileo,**_

_**Galileo Figaro**_

_**Magnifico.**_

_**I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.**_

_**He's just a poor boy from a poor family,**_

_**Spare him his life from this monstrosity.**_

_**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?**_

_**Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)**_

_**Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)**_

_**Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)**_

_**Will not let you go. (Let me go!)**_

_**Never, never let you go**_

_**Never let me go, oh.**_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no.**_

_**Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)**_

_**Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.**_

_**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?**_

_**So you think you can love me and leave me to die?**_

_**Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,**_

_**Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.**_

_**(Oh, yeah, oh yeah)**_

_**Back in MegaKat City **_

"Where is Carter, I need to show something cool to him." A Tom Kat said.

_**Over MegaKat City golf course**_

"Just one more putt and I will win that practice trophy." Said an old Tom Kat in a Scottish accent.

He was about to putt until a crash of thunder appeared in the middle of the golf course, that thunder scared the golfer causing him to swing.

_**To be Continued.**_

What's up my reader's, this is Ric Castle and I'm writing this crossover for a good pals of mine, USS71832, SPowes12 & Master T-Rex for telling me to dream big and go for it.

This is a redemption of that last Sucker Punch crossover I did, I hope you like it.

Carter Delsin is my OC and Ryan Furlong/Gadget belongs to SPowers12.

I'm busy with school but I'll write more ASAP.


	2. New SWAT Kats attack of the PastMaster

_**Previously on Sucker Punch Girls meet the SWAT Kats**_

_**They're six girls inside an asylum/brothel in a room was an adult named Madame Gorski and she was beautiful. She had five beautiful patients and they were all female. The first girl had blonde hair and was wearing a Japanese school girl outfit which was dirty and somewhat torn, her name was Baby Doll, there was another blonde haired girl and she looked almost like a boy but smelled of pickles and soap her name was Rocket, there was also another blonde haired girl and she was wearing a messed up practice recital outfit, her name was Sweet Pea, a black haired girl wearing a brown jacket and black slacks her name was Blondie. Even if she did have blonde hair and our final girl was Asian and her name was Amber. Those girls have stories to tell about life before coming to the nut house.**_

_**"I wish we lived somewhere else that accepted us and didn't judge us." Baby Doll whispered to her group.**_

_**"For once I agree." Rocket whispered.**_

_**It was midnight inside the asylum/brothel and the girls were getting ready to go to bed but out of nowhere a silhouette of a figure.**_

_**"Baby Doll." The voice whispered.**_

_**"Who's there?" Baby Doll whispered.**_

_**The figure was a teenage boy; he was wearing jeans, converses, a vest, a beanie, a leather jacket, a hoodie, baseball t-shirt, he also had a sling over his shoulder and he had a chain around his arm.**_

_**"Baby Doll. I want you to get Rocket, Sweet Pea, Blondie & Amber to come with me because you five are getting a get out of jail free card." The teenager said.**_

_**Baby Doll got the four of them and they have gotten dressed and I told them to follow me to the dressing rooms.**_

_**"Okay where are we going?" Blondie whined.**_

_**"Be quiet!" the four girls whisper snapped at her.**_

_**We had entered the dressing room, and I locked the doors behind them.**_

_**"I'm going to show you something but you have to promise me, you won't scream." I said to them.**_

_**The girls nodded their heads.**_

_**Is this the real life?**_

_**Is this just fantasy?**_

_**Caught in a landslide,**_

_**No escape from reality.**_

_**I had taken off the bean and pulled my shirt up a little, when I pulled the shirt up a little my tail had come out and swaying tensely.**_

_**"You have a tail? That is so fucking cool!" Rocket blurted.**_

_**Thankfully Sweet Pea covered her mouth and shushing her.**_

_**I had taken off my hoodie and a pair of feline ears popped out of my skull and everyone was looking at me as if they'd seen a ghost.**_

_**Open your eyes,**_

_**Look up to the skies and see,**_

_**I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,**_

_**Because I'm easy come, easy go,**_

_**Little high, little low,**_

_**Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.**_

_**"We are going to live in a new dimension where you'll be safe and sound." The stranger said.**_

_**"We can be safe and no one will have to suffer this reality. I can't force you five into this, it has to be of your free will. So make the choice." The stranger said.**_

_**Mama, just killed a man,**_

_**Put a gun against his head,**_

_**Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.**_

_**Mama, life had just begun,**_

_**But now I've gone and thrown it all away.**_

_**Mama, ooh,**_

_**Didn't mean to make you cry,**_

_**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,**_

_**Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.**_

They all nodded wanting to escape this hell.

"My name is Carter. Carter Delsin and where we are going is super cool." The teenager said.

I had pulled out a pearl and threw it against a wall and a blue and red portal formed.

_**Too late, my time has come,**_

_**Sends shivers down my spine,**_

_**Bodies aching all the time.**_

_**Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,**_

_**Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.**_

_**The six of them held hands and paw ready to jump into the portal, until the cook slapped Rocket from behind and without a sudden warning I turned around and stabbed him in the Adam's apple.**_

_**"Never ever hit a girl again you dick." I said while kicking him in the balls and spitting on him.**_

_**"You okay Rocket?" Carter said while looking at her face.**_

_**"I'm fine, thank you." The youngest girl said, following her kissing my cheek.**_

_**We heard the sounds of doctors and guards. The portal was waiting for us.**_

_**Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows),**_

_**I don't wanna die,**_

_**I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.**_

_**"All right! Next stop, MegaKat City!" I said out loud.**_

_**The guard was charging at us like a bull and before he tried to touch us, the five girls and I jumped in following the guard landing on his face as the portal closed behind us.**_

_**I see a little silhouette of a man,**_

_**Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?**_

_**Thunderbolt and lightning,**_

_**Very, very frightening me.**_

_**(Galileo) Galileo.**_

_**(Galileo) Galileo,**_

_**Galileo Figaro**_

_**Magnifico.**_

_**I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.**_

_**He's just a poor boy from a poor family,**_

_**Spare him his life from this monstrosity.**_

_**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?**_

_**Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)**_

_**Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)**_

_**Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)**_

_**Will not let you go. (Let me go!)**_

_**Never, never let you go**_

_**Never let me go, oh.**_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no.**_

_**Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)**_

_**Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.**_

_**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?**_

_**So you think you can love me and leave me to die?**_

_**Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,**_

_**Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.**_

_**(Oh, yeah, oh yeah)**_

_**Back in MegaKat City**_

_**"Where is Carter, I need to show something cool to him." A Tom Kat said.**_

_**Over MegaKat City golf course**_

_**"Just one more putt and I will win that practice trophy." Said an old Tom Kat in a Scottish accent.**_

_**He was about to putt until a crash of thunder appeared in the middle of the golf course, that thunder scared the golfer causing him to swing.**_

The five girls fell through the vortex wearing their outfits like the ones in Baby Doll's imagination.

"Carter?" Blondie called out.

"Over here, Blondie." I said while landing gently on the MegaKat Greens like a feather.

"Uh girls?" I said in shocked.

"What is it?" Rocket asked.

"You have ears, tails and holy shit! You got claws." I said in excitement.

"Oh yeah!" Amber said while letting her tail touch her paws.

"This is so fucking awesome!" Sweet Pea barked.

The girls walked over to the pond to see their reflections and they were in awestruck.

"Girls." I said to myself.

I got punched in the shoulders by rocket.

"We heard that." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Where will we live?" Blondie asked while filing her claws with her tomahawk.

"I got the perfect spot. Come on follow me." I said to them.

We walked through downtown MegaKat City and Sweet Pea was looking up at the skyline.

Some Kats that were up to no good, was looking at the girls, as if they were like they were fresh meat, and when I walked by the Kats scattered like cockroaches.

"So Carter, what are the people like here?" Baby Doll asked.

"They aren't people, they are Kats and Kats is spelled with a capital K. Some are good and some are psychopathic lunatics." I replied.

"Don't the cops do anything about it?" Amber asked while sucking on her Blow Pop.

"Yeah but they suck at getting the job done, but there is a group of Kats that can do the job and make the Enforcer's look like dumbasses.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"The SWAT Kats." I said in amazement.

"SWAT Who?" Sweet Pea said in confusion.

"SWAT Kats: the Radical Squadron are the one's who can do it when the Enforcer's can't." I said to them.

"I'll tell you more about them when we get back to my place." I said.

"Okay." Baby said.

We walked to our destination and one of the girl's nose wrinkled.

"You live in a junk yard?" Blondie complained.

"Yes but I mostly live in an RV and is very luxurious." Carter said.

They girls followed Carter to his RV and boy it was very luxurious and very big on the inside and gasped.

"Holy shit! This is frickin' huge!" Rocket screamed.

"Make yourselves at home." Carter said while opening the fridge to a PowerAde.

"I hope we don't be a bother." Sweet Pea said.

"Your not. I brought you to this world because I knew how miserable you were back there and I wondered if you would like to fight crime with us?" the half human half Kat asked.

"Us?" Amber asked.

"The SWAT Kats." I said to them.

"You know them?" Blondie asked.

"Know them? I'm one of them." I said while closing my RV door.

"Come on I'll give you a tour." Carter said.

The girls followed Carter into the Mechanics shop waiting room and went to a spot in the corner that was covered with faux carpet. Carter lifted the faux carpet to reveal a hatch like the ones on battle ships and submarines.

"Watch your step ladies." I told them while Rocket was entering last down the hatch.

"Good thing I taped some glow in the dark duct tape." I said while closing the hatch behind me.

_**Just so you know I added a faux carpet over the hatch because I honestly thought a rug was too cheesy. No offense SWAT Kats fan.**_

I gotten off the last step and the girls couldn't see anything.

"I got this." I said to them.

Carter pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and fins the light switch and the stream of lights turn on with a humming sound.

"This is amazing." Baby Doll said.

The girls were in awestruck. Amber was sucking on her blow pop, Blondie was admiring her hair in reflecting metallic metal, Rocket was sitting with her sister Sweet Pea and Baby was standing still.

"Girls I'm going to find Ryan and the rest of the SWAT Kats. While I'm gone girls please don't touch anything." I said while going up the hatch.

"Carter, where the fuck have you been?" Ryan said.

"Ryan I traveled to my world to rescue five girls." I said to them while going to the fridge.

"Why did you rescue them?" Ryan asked in a pissed tone.

"Because they were held in an insane asylum and brothel." I said while drinking the milk out of the carton.

I spat it out because it was expired milk.

"Yuck! You're dad really need to check out the expiration date on the milk." Carter said in an annoyed tone.

"That's horrible." Ryan said.

"Yeah note to self check date-"

"Not that! The girls were forced to perform for stupid perverts." Ryan screamed.

"It's closing time." I said while looking at my watch.

"Where are your dad and uncle?" I asked.

"Where else, gone to fight Hard Drive." Ryan sighed.

"Why aren't you fighting with them?" I asked.

"Because my mom took my keys away from me." Ryan said with his ears down.

"Let me guess? Going on a tow away alone?" I asked again.

"Yes." Ryan said in disappointment.

"I hate that punishment." Carter said.

_**Ryan's phone goes off**_

"Hello?" Ryan asked.

"Hello Sweetie. I'm stopping by Dominos to pick up Pizza and I was wondering if you and Carter would like Meat lover's and fish?" Felina said.

"Yes. Lt. we'd love to but me and Ryan have to talk." I said to her.

Ryan hung up and I told him to follow me to the Hangar.

"Carter? Why are going to the hangar?" Ryan asked.

"Because the girls are down there." I replied.

"Are you smoking weed?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." I said with a straight face.

"Carter you need to get them out of here now because if my dad and uncle see who is down here they are going kill me, then you!" Ryan said in an angry tone.

"RYAN FURLONG!" Screamed a voice.

"Too late." Ryan said.

We hurry to the hangar and the SWAT Kats are hanging with the Sucker Punch Girls.

"Ryan. Care to explain why there are five girls in the hangar?" one of the Tom Kats said.

"It's my fault T-Bone." I said to them.

"NinjaStorm?" The big Tom asked.

"I went to rescue these girls and made them an offer they couldn't refuse." I said to the masked vigilantes and looking at the girls.

"If I didn't rescue these girls from an Asylum/Brothel they probably be dead." I looked at the ground.

"Razor, you were always needing assistance and how we needed more help." I said to the scrawny Tom.

"If you're going to be mad at someone, let it be me." I said to them

"Girls I'd like you to meet T-Bone, Gadget, & Razor." I said to them.

"Carter you're a SWAT Kat?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, the reason my name is NinjaStorm I said.

"Hello Samantha where are you hiding you little bitch!" screeched a German man's voice.

"Damnit Richtofen!" Another voice screamed. It had an American accent

"Why am I a disgrace while surviving with these three nimrods?" Sighed a man with a Japanese accent.

"Anybody got an extra bottle of Vodka?" Barked a man in a Russian accent.

I rolled my eyes and banged on the metal door.

"Hello?" The German man asked.

"Dempsey, Takeo, Richtofen, & Nikolai? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing thought we could take a vacation." Nikola said.

"Richtofen did you break down again?" I asked.

"Yes but the good thing is, were officially retired." Nikolai said while burping.

"Yuck!" Blondie groaned.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"Okay you're good to go." I said while knocking on the door.

"Thanks my friend." The German said.

There was a flash of lightning and the transporter was gone.

"Okay T-Bone, Razor & Gadget. You said you needed recruits, well you got them." I said to them.

"Awesome were heroes." Rocket cheered.

"Not quite, you five have to make an oath." Gadget and I said in unison.

"We have to keep there secret identities a secret because if one of us reveals it to another soul and they tell another an Enforcer will hear it and report it to Commander Feral and hang us by our tails." I said to them.

"Me and Jake used to be Enforcer pilots and we were booted from the academy for insubordination, which is total bull shit." T-Bone said.

"We were in pursuit of a dangerous criminal mastermind named Dark Kat." Razor said.

"I call him Psycho Pussy." Carter said.

So the masked vigilantes told them the whole story and the girls were fascinated and decided to huddle up and decide they're fate.

"It's official; we want to be SWAT Kats." Baby Doll said.

"Whoa don't jump the gun yet. Before you are official SWAT Kats, you have to make an oath on keeping our identities a secret and never betray us, unless you are undercover." Razor said.

"Let's get sworn in." Amber said.

The five girls walked up to the masked vigilantes and raised there right paws.

"Repeat after me." T-Bone said.

"I you're name." T-Bone said.

"_**I Rocket, Sweet Pea, Amber, Blondie & Baby Doll."**_ The girls said.

"Hereby." The muscular Tom said.

"_**Hereby."**_ The girls said in unison.

"Promise to fight against the forces of evil." T-Bone continued.

"_**Promise to fight against the forces of evil." **_Said the girls.

"I swear to never rat out or reveal the true identities of me or the SWAT Kats." T-Bone said.

"_**I swear to never rat out or reveal the true identities of me or the SWAT Kats." **_The girls said.

"Then it's official, by the power of T-Bone, Razor, Gadget & me you are officially SWAT Kats." Carter Delsin said.

Then after that happened five rings formed around the girls changing the colors of blue, red and black. The rings went down and the girls were wearing their same uniforms only they had the SWAT Kats colors and they wore Zorro Masks.

"Outstanding." Rocket said.

"That jet is the TurboKat and we have new vehicles in our SWAT Kats arsenal." I said to them.

"We do?" T-Bone asked.

"Of course we do T-Bone." I replied following me snapping my fingers.

Three vehicles appeared next to the TurboKat; one was a green giant robot with a pink rabbit's face on it, the next was a B-25 Mitchell with new engines on it and last but not least was a UH-1 Huey helicopter that was named "Cherry Bomb" on the door and the Cherry's stem was a fuse.

Just like clockwork the SWAT Kats klaxon alarm went off and Ryan went up to it and deactivated it and answered the phone.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?" Ryan said.

"Gadget, the Pastmaster is attacking and he just animated a few corpses and is causing utterly uncontrollable chaos." Callie said.

"Were on our way, over in out!" I said while hanging up the phone.

"Let's slay some stiffs." Razor said.

"Amber use Bunny Mecha and rendezvous with us at MegaKat Park." NinjaStorm said.

"Copy that!" Amber screamed while jumping into her cockpit.

"The rest of you into the TurboKat and I'll meet you there." I said while placing on my mask.

I grabbed my glider and stepped on the engine rocket and flown out of the special runway customed made by me, followed by the Bunny Mecha and the TurboKat.

The girls were in the cargo hold of the TurboKat.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys Ric Castle here saying happy early Valentine's Day and you are asking when the hell did Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey & Nikolai came from. I was bored and so I decided to be random, I hope you all like and suggest me ideas. No trolling happening in this story and I will not allow negative or troll comments. **_

_**I don't own SWAT Kats, Sucker Punch or Ryan Furlong. They belong to their rightful owners. Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros. and SPowers12. **_


End file.
